mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
Math Wiki:Exams
Hello, I think it would be fun to have page here, providing exams in mathematics on the web. Or just maybe add exams here on this wikia. Someone know some good web sites, web pages, links providing exams? We could sort them by age, educational levels, we could categorizes them.. --Jonano http://future.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jonano ---- I think this is a good idea. Perhaps not exams, per se, but you could post a variety of pages which have "homework" problems within a certain topic of math. On top of that, some patrons can provide their email address whereby they can receive and grade and get back to the student who did the problems. Just an idea. --LindySoul 12:33, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Lindy you just need to search around and put links about exams here on the web. yes real exams, or questions with answers and . --Jonano 17:00, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Normally I would agree with you Jonano, if I were providing non-web students with web-resources. Seeing as how this is a part of the web, I dont fully agree. Simply put, as a part of the web, this site is fully capable of providing the same valuable resources and services as any other web-site. What I mean to say is that its hypocritical, to some extent, if not self-defeating, to refer site patrons to other sources. Sure, its easy, and convenient. But its also apathetic and slovenly. Why not remain in control, taking the initiative and asserting your concern over student education? That is partly why this site is here, isnt it? For this website to be up, just to post the bulletin "go elsewhere" is ridiculous! You cannot rely on other websites to do the work for you. You cannot rely on them, period. Self-reliance is a virtue. I think a well-rounded website would be one that is fully featured, encompassing all aspects of education, providing all the necessities for the student to grow and learn... all under one roof. Dont you hate getting the "runaround"? When one person in one office tells you to go talk to this other person in this other office... just for them to tell you the same thing? Or worse yet, talking to a machine on the phone. Like learning out of a book a subject you dont know... if you dont understand anything you cant begin to understand anything. Looking things up is difficult when you dont know what to look up. Me, and others like me, rely on teachers for lecture and guidance... someone to rely on, to answer questions, to provide academic structure, to lecture to me thereby guaranteeing my education, to bounce ideas off of and provide one-on-one interaction, to actively explain and demonstrate example, to provide feedback, to grade and to criticize and to praise. Cant get that from an automated system with no human mind on the other side of the controls. Education would be put on the back burner in exchange for yet another dusty book on a shelf. Consider it. --LindySoul 14:03, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ---- What I understand from your text above is that links would die in the future, so it's better to enter exams here as a whole. As well as to do it yourself, i.e. that I would need to do it myself. The problem is that there are copyrights so I cant copy materials on the web or on books and put them here on this wikia, as well as I cannot, with my current knowledge in math, cannot pop up exams right away. You know what I mean? --Jonano 13:57, 2 December 2007 (UTC)